The Princess and The Star
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: Adagio Dazzle has faced a number of ordeals, small stones she's kicked out of her path to victory, but a new challenge awaits her in a new enigmatic student of Canterlot High. An upstart who's very mannerisms disgust her, and unfortunately, only her. How will she overcome this new challenge? Or will this prove to be the end of her winning streak?
1. Chapter 1

Canterlot High shared similarities to several high schools. If one were to walk the halls, they'd find nothing out of the ordinary, stick around and you'd find the school to be a magnet to bizarre events. One like today.

* * *

Adagio Dazzle pretty much had it all. From her stunning looks, to her regal posture, not to mention only the most "dazzling" of wardrobes. If she wasn't loved, she was envied, and everyone gave her the attention she desired, which was simply attention itself. She never cared for the feedback. She heard all the praises, she's received her copious of harsh glares, but none of it mattered. She held the staff in the palm of her hands, there was never a need to study, though she was far from stupid. In fact, she was rather clever, and fellow students feared her for it. She was by all means the Queen of Canterlot High. However, one day of all days changed that, with a chance encounter. While strutting down the halls with her backup, she hadn't paid attention to what was in front of her, she never had to. Imagine her surprise as she fell back on her rear from nearly being ran over.

"Aw crap, now look at what you did, watch where you're going!"

A number of students gasped. Adagio herself had wide eyes at the comment.

"Excuse me...?! Who do you think you are, do you want to be put in wheels!?"

She snarled and stood up to find another surprise. A new face in school picked up dropped books off the ground, while in a wheelchair. A boy with a star spangled beanie and horseshoe clip on the front stared at her with challenging eyes. His clothes were clearly from a poor thrift store, maybe even stolen, she thought. A thin turtleneck with a sleeveless over shirt, torn off and worn, both seemed too small as he wore them like a crop top. His pants were a mess. Patched jeans with the left calve missing, replaced by stitched stars and stripes styled jeans from another pair, poorly she added as she continued her quick exam. His shoes were the worst of this ugly sight. The front was blasted up as if his toes had exploded from within. The soles barely hung on and there were no laces. The only decent thing about him were his flower patterned cloth gloves. Though not aloud, she had to admit if it weren't for the bags under his eyes and small bruises, this new boy wouldn't look half bad. Then she heard him talk again.

"Sorry, Barbie, but someone beat you to it. Who walks with their head held so high? Jesus, what a crappy start for a first day."

Adagio was furious to say the least and she did not hide her fury. She chuckled and stood up with a calm smile.

"You have to be new here. Honestly, it's only the most logical conclusion."

He blinked at her before he held his arms up like shields.

"Uh-oh. She's using words with three syllables everyone, take cover, her head might blow up from the knowledge."

Her eyelid twitched for a moment. She had to humiliate this boy to put him in his place.

"Tsk! Is this really the first impression you want to make? Assuming the worst of a stranger?"

He lowered his arms and glanced around in thought.

"Hm... Mhn... Ehn... Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"And why's that, short stuff?"

Her backup snickered but the boy waved his arms with little care.

"Oh no~ A short name call. I am figuratively wounded beyond repair. But to keep things on track, I've got a class to get to, and I bet you do too."

He picked up the last book, but Adagio snatched it out of his hands, lightly hitting his head with the book.

"Now, now, you can't run from something you started. You have to finish it first."

His eyes narrowed into hers.

"Girl if you only knew. Now gimme that book back, I need it for Geometry."

One lackey raised a brow and leaned closer to inspect the book carefully.

"Hey, but this is an Biology textbook!"

The boy shrugged without breaking eye contact with Adagio.

"I need a proper pillow to sleep through the day, bite me."

Adagio dropped the book just out of reach for him with her smile turned to a scowl.

"Careful what you wish for. Besides, I'm not letting you go anywhere until you apologize."

She snapped her fingers to signal the release of her lackeys and onlookers. Only the boy remained in the hallway. He sighed and rolled back to move around her. She stepped in his way.

"You're joking."

He turned around only to have Adagio turn with him. She sneered and leaned into him with a menacing glint in her eye.

"I never play around, except with easy prey. And you, small fry, are as easy as cake."

At this moment, her head was close to his, he could just butt his head against her nose, but then she'd run to the faculty. Threats and glares didn't work, sarcasm and quips came back and forth, he felt cornered. He began to think, what could he do to get her to leave him alone? He hadn't survived all his life just for some prim preppy citrus afro to take him down. Then it hit him.

"If you don't back off and leave me alone, I'll do something you'll regret for the rest of your life, I damn well mean it."

The girl raised a brow and tilted her head before she got closer to intimidate him.

"And what would that be? Just try it, stupid. If you do, you're history."

Johnny sighed. In all honesty, he was hoping she'd say that.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

"I'm getting bored of your hollow wo- Mhmpf!?"

He pulled her into a sudden kiss and opened his mouth for full effect. She dropped the book into his hand from the shock. Adagio wanted to hurl. The audacity, the nerve, the absolute insolence of it all. This boy made her taste him. Her first kiss taken by, this paraplegic, she wouldn't have it. She violently shoved him into a locker and spat on the floor.

"Y-You...! How dare y-"

"What're you gonna do about it? Let everyone that you let some smart mouth dwarf who can't even stand straight best you?"

"What...?"

The boy sneered back and held up a suggestive hand gesture.

"Go ahead, tell the whole world, not like that was your first anyhow! I'll even tell you my name. Go tell everyone how, Johnny Joestar, nabbed you!"

Adagio would have. In any other case or action. But this lowlife, if word got out, even if the story was told straight, her reputation would be sullied. No, it'd be utterly decimated, far beyond any reclaim. The rat had cornered the cat in this game of cat and mouse, and Johnny knew it, as did Adagio.

"I... I will make you pay! For this! I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Johnny only stared at her with a blank face. Emotionless, it bothered her for some reason, as if she wasn't talking to a person. By no means was she scared in the slightest, but an odd sense of worry came to her as Johnny spoke.

"I already made that wish, you'd only be doing me a favor. Now get out of my way before we escalate any further, I want the taste of bitch out of my mouth."

He began to push himself past her, but stopped as she savagely backhanded him across the jaw, hard enough to turn his head away from her.

"Don't you dare look down on me any further, I'm the one on top here, no one else! Understood?!"

He looked back at her in slight intrigue. Adagio was taken aback, she was sure he would've felt that, she put all she had into the slap. He simply shrugged and began to roll away.

"I did deserve that, I guess. At least now I got the taste of bitch out."

She growled but watched him leave. This boy was going to be nothing but trouble for her. However, she began to calm down and even smile again, she had been missing something within these past months. A challenge, something exciting and fresh, and this difficult boy began to amuse her.

"I'll see you around, Johnny Joestar."


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime, and Johnny ate alone. Not that he had a whole table to himself, but he simply kept to himself, he'd have it no other way. He didn't bother to glance around as he listened to the ongoing conversations. Adagio had other things in mind as she sat in front of him.

"Ahem."

She waited with her head held high and rested on her fingers. Johnny looked to the side and picked up a small can of pepper. Adagio raised a brow as she watched him pour it into his hands.

"A-hem."

He only poured, though he looked to be doing so with the utmost caution, as if trying to get a certain measurement. Adagio only knew he was ignoring her. No one ignored her. She rolled a wrist and began to repeat herself as she grew louder.

"Ahem! Ahem, ahem, ahem!"

"No, achoo."

"Wh-Achoo?"

He blew the pepper in her face and nodded as she began to sneeze.

"A-A-aaachoo! Achoo! A-Achoo!"

"Yes, there you go. Good girl."

She reached out for him but her sneezing kept her from ever grabbing him. He easily lifted himself back into his wheelchair and rolled away. One student with puffy pink hair pointed and laughed.

"Oh my gosh, she sneezes like a kitten!"

Adagio felt like a caged lion. Students laughed at her, and all she could do was run out of the cafeteria, still sneezing. She'd get him for this, as well as his previous transgression, he'd beg for her to forgive him. As chance would have it, they shared a number of classes, such as Chemistry. She'd use this opportunity to get back at him. The teacher spoke to the class.

"Alright everyone, today's assignment will require us to read straight from the text book, so everyone turn to page..."

Johnny tuned the teacher out. Something else caught his attention outside the window. A peculiar man on a cellphone stared from afar. Not directly at Johnny, but the school itself, he was just close enough for Johnny to recognize something. A symbol on the man's coat.

"Damn, not now..."

He muttered under his breath. He was on edge now, but his face nor his posture changed. Nobody should be involved in his situation, he had to leave as soon as he could, these were his thoughts. Johnny raised his hand.

" 'Scuse me, but I really need to go to the bathroom, hard to hold it like this."

"Alright, but don't make a habit out of it!"

Johnny was going to make this a habit if he were to stay in this school. Adagio watched him leave, but he had vanished for the entire day, even at the end of the day. It didn't matter to her. The day was stressful enough, she had to unwind somehow, and the solution was a trip to town. She decided to make a stop at her favorite clothing store. However, her smiling face switched to a face of disgust as she saw Johnny inside.

"You!? What're YOU doing here?!"

Johnny looked her way and frowned.

"Looking at clothes I can't afford and simply window shopping."

She shook her head and smugly smirked.

"Is that right? I'm surprised they even let you in, looking like a homeless urchin!"

"Well you're not half wrong."

She scoffed and walked away from him. Her school life was starting to enter her personal life, and that was simply unprofessional, she came here to relax after all. She'd ignore him and let him off easy for now. Johnny began to sweat slightly. He needed a place to hide from his hunters. He hoped the store would let him hide in the bathroom or the dressing room, but it had to be one of those buy something first stores, he hated policies like those. It didn't help he was as broke as he looked. One of his hunters entered the building. He jumped in the center of a ring of hung clothes to hide. The man who hunted him looked like a simple businessman, save for the wolf head earrings. Adagio looked back and was stunned as she saw the earrings come to life. First they weakly squirmed, then they snarled and drooled, finally they began to bark and pull themselves. The man smiled.

"Still got his scent? Good. I'll only let one of you get him though, make sure to eat him whole so you don't make a mess."

He tapped the left earring. It grew to the size of a real wolf, a full body grown along with it, yet it had odd ball joints like a machine. It sniffed the air and paced around carefully. Adagio couldn't believe how calm everyone around her acted. It was as if she was the only one who could see this.

"What in the world...?!"

The man noticed her reaction and approached her. She didn't want anything to do with whatever this was. He raised a brow at her as he pointed to her.

"Hey, girl. You've seen a cripple kid around here, right? Bad attitude, pretty selfish?"

She blinked and shook her head for a moment.

"Not really... Unless you mean Johnny but-"

She saw Johnny poke his head out slightly from his hiding spot. A woman spray perfume all over herself by his spot, and the wolf began to cough, as did the man. It shrank back and flew to his ear.

"Eugh, lost him again... If you don't know where he is then-"

"No, wait! It is Johnny Joestar you're looking for, right?"

"That's the name I was given."

"Then you're in luck! I saw him..."

She leered over to Johnny. Absolute fear and regret were in his eyes. That's what she wanted to see.

"I saw him at the café on the street before this one. It's small and has this dingy alley, he's probably there."

The man sighed and smiled.

"Gee, thanks! You're a lifesaver, really."

"Oh please, I only do the right thing."

She strolled over to Johnny as the man left and began to him. Johnny poked his head out with a deathly pale face.

"W-Why'd you...?"

"Oh, Johnny. I do the right things in life, the things that benefit me, and only me."

Johnny's face became one of a skeptic as he glared at Adagio.

"And what does that mean?"

She only smiled and giggled with a flex of her fingers.

"That if you want to stay hidden, I can hide you, if you apologize."

Johnny sighed with content.

"I'm so-"

"And dedicate yourself to me like a servant."

His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing at her.

"... I knew you were an evil bitch."

With a snicker, she pulled Johnny out and tossed him into his wheelchair.

"Language, dear. It'd be a shame if a young lost lamb was taken by the Big Bad Wolves."

"Rrrgh..."

She sneered at his growl.

"Is that a decline? I believe I'm being rather selfless right now. Not many get to have a second chance with me, let alone a third one."

Johnny grinded his teeth together and spoke with great disdain.

"... What do... You want me to do..."

Adagio gleefully rolled her wrist for him to continue.

"What do you want me to do... C'mon, you can finish it, JoJo. Mhn~ Yes I'll call you that from now on."

"Fuck that!"

Adagio ran out of the door and began shouting.

"JOHNNY JOESTAR IS RIGHT HERE!'

He pulled her back and began to frantically wave his arms.

"Goddammit, fine, you win! Yes ma'am! I'll even lick your fucking boots, just don't let them catch me!"

"Don't let them catch me...?"

"... Ma'am."

She ruffled his head harshly and pushed him to the ground.

"That's right!~ Don't forget it! And just so we're clear, this will be a twenty four seven kind of deal. Clear?"

"..."

"JoJo?~ Are we clear?"

"... Yes ma'am..."


	3. Chapter 3

"You will also have to tell me how amazing I am while you bask in my presence, in public. Got that?"

Adagio paced around her kitchen table at home. Her lackeys, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, sat with Johnny at the table. He wrote in his notebook and passed it to Sonata with an expressionless face. She groaned and dropped the book.

"Again! He did it again!"

Adagio raised a brow and snatched the notebook.

"What are you two even-"

She stopped herself as she stared at two page full of numerous tic-tact-toe matches. Every single one had O the winner.

"Have you two dolts paid attention to anything I've said!? And how do you lose this many times?!"

Sonata lowered her head on the table with a pout.

"He always picks circle and puts it in the middle. How do you beat that?"

Aria rolled her eyes.

"By just countering every pick he does until you win or get a cat."

Sonata grumbled with a hint of disdain.

"I'd love to get a cat, but Adagio's a cat hater."

Adagio held up a hand.

"First, animals in general are repulsive. Second, cat means a tie."

Sonata frowned with her raised head tilted.

"But we don't have any strings to tie."

Adagio lowered her eyes and scoffed.

"Third, shut up, Sonata. So, you got the gist of everything, JoJo?"

Johnny blinked at her before he pointed at Sonata.

"All I got from everything is that this one is too damn adorable to be mad at."

Sonata beamed at him with a bright grin.

"You really think so?~"

He then pointed to Aria.

"That one is too smart for all this and she knows it."

Aria grinned and glanced away.

"Well, not to brag..."

Finally he pointed at Adagio.

"And you just like hearing yourself talk making the room stuffy with all that hot air you blow out your ass. I think that's the gist of everything."

Adagio's left eye began to twitch as Aria and Sonata giggled. Aria sneered at Adagio.

"Say, we're keeping this one. Right? He's not as bad as I thought."

Adagio slammed her fist on the table and silenced everyone.

"Let me remind you all that I am in the one in charge here. Got it?"

Johnny raised his head with a smug scoff.

"Excuse me? Oh, I get it, you think you're still in control."

Adagio growled.

"I could always just turn you in to that weirdo."

"No. You won't."

Johnny stuck out his arm and held his hand to the table with a gun gesture as various stars appeared in a spangled pattern. The index fingernail began to spin at a furious frequency, enough to near sing from the air. Johnny cut the entire table in half as he applied the fingernail to the table. The girls all jumped back with surprise. Johnny merely raised his hand.

"Okay girls, listen up. You two are free to do whatever you want, but you Citrusfro, stay put. And to make sure you do."

He aimed his hand at her and fired four fingernails at Adagio. The fingernails pinned her down by her clothes.

"W-Wh-Wha-What is this?!"

Johnny aimed with his pinky finger.

"It's a special ability, I call it **[Tusk],** it allows me to manipulate my body through a muscle techniques known as the Spin. At first, it was only my fingernails, but after having this for three years, I've grown to apply it my whole body. In a way, I'm basically a living weapon."

Sonata gasped and pointed at Johnny.

"Wait but, you're in a wheelchair! You can't be that dangerous!"

Adagio began to panic as she tugged and pulled to no avail. Aria shook her head to get over the shock.

"Wait... So you can, shoot pieces of yourself, as a means of attack?"

Johnny sighed with a shrug.

"Actually, I can do lots of things, some you'd swear is impossible. But like I said, I've only got business with this one, I'm not gonna bother anyone else who don't bother me."

Adagio shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Aria! Sonata! Get me out of this! Hurry up!"

The two looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"Nah!~ I don't wanna!"

"No way, I want to see where this goes."

Adagio's eyes widened.

"You... You two can't be serious! You don't even know him or what he'll do!"

Aria rolled a wrist.

"Yeah, true, but he's at least been nicer than you in the span of three minuets to... How long do we go back? Doesn't matter."

Sonata jumped to Johnny's side.

"And he's not a huge jerk! Just a very small handicapped jerk!"

Johnny thumbed to Sonata with his free hand.

"Have I mentioned how she just cracks me up? She's just too much, I swear."

"See? C'mon Aria! Let's go get something to eat!"

Aria frowned as she followed Sonata.

"We literally stopped by a Mexican restaurant before coming here..."

"Yeah well, I'm still hungry!"

Adagio shook from stress as her allies left her alone with the super powered psycho. Several emotions all at once. She'd play his game now, but the moment he let his guard down, she'll capitalize on that moment. With a whine, she slumped down and mumbled.

"Fine... What do you wan-"

"Remember how you were gonna make me you're servant? I'm a take a page outta of your book and make you mine. Starting with, me, living here."

Her head snapped up at him.

"E-Excuse me!?"

"You heard me. Look at me, I look like I came from the dumpster, but I don't even have a cardboard box to call a home. This place of yours is nice though."

"Out of th- Why here?! Can't you base yourself anywhere else?!"

He glanced away in thought.

"I thought about it actually. I had this whole plan, it was very thought out and intricate, a few good months invested into it. But it was all fucked when you came into it and told that guy I was here."

Adagio dropped her jaw before she yelled with her voice cracking.

"BUT I LIED TO HIM!"

"Yeah, but you still let him know I was here. They'll be looking for places like shelters and apartments, but not high class citizen's house renowned for being the biggest bitch since Queen Elizabeth."

Adagio bit her lip. She couldn't have him living here, she did her scheming here, she could take a breath of free air from the constant idiocy she surrounds herself from outside. Johnny knew this, he had planned to take over the moment he saw the glint in her eyes at the store, and he wasn't planning on making things easier for her at all.

"So, we're gonna do this the easy way, right?"

"... Ngh..."

"Riiiight?~"

She had to concede. Never has she felt so cornered, so defeated, she was sure she had him and yet he was the one now holding the winning hand. She nodded sincerely.

"Yes..."

"Yes, sir. Mr Joestar. Sir."

"You're kidding!"

Johnny only aimed the finger at her body. A few moments of prolonged silence and unblinking eye contact led to Adagio groaning in loss.

"Okay, you win, Mr. Joestar. Sir. Please, let me down, er, go. Whatever, sir."

Johnny nodded and turned around.

"Good girl!~ Say, I could really use a pizza right now, your treat."

Adagio felt herself free from the fingernails and dropped to the floor.

"We just had Mexican..."

He turned his head back to her with a cold stare. The same cold stare she received when she slapped him.

"I prefer Italian anyways."


End file.
